Stockholm Sydrome A Bloody Monday story
by Agemaki
Summary: Bloody Monday, Jdorama PWP. Takagi Fujimaru has been captured by terrorists and Orihara sensei and Kujo Otoya take care of him before their leader could meet him. f/m/m. kind of esplicit.and angsty.


Disclaimer: No Fujimarus nor Otoyas were hurted in the realization of this fiction. I don't owe them and actually they should thank Gods for that.

**Stockholm Syndrom**

"It...hurts..."

With a faint lament, Fujimaru tried to raise on his knees, but failed. Blurring images danced before his eyes. His head hurted, spinning like hell. Something made him unable to stand up. Something tied to his ankle.

He fell once more face down, trying in vain to clear his sight. The floor felt cold under the bare skin of his chest.

"O look...I think he's awake now..."

Maya smiled a little, accomodating better on the big, old leather sofa she was sitting on, cross-legged. She rocked her foot up and down in expectation, her polished white shoes shining in the faint electric light of the cellar.

Otoya, crouched silently at her feet, chin on the armrest, moved slightly. "Are you happy, aren't you, Otoya kun?" she said playfully, distractly caressing his messy hair like she would have done with a pet.

Only feets away, his ankle assured to the wall with a heavy chain, barely able to lift his own head, Fujimaru wailed again.

"Water..."

The boy tried to raise once more on trembling arms, this time managing to stand on his knees, head swinging lightly at both sides as he fought to keep it in balance. The puzzled, completely at loss look on his beautiful face made Maya smile more widely.

"We should give him what he asks for, what do you think? Hostages have their rights after all..." she said.

Otoya stood without a sound, not breaking eye contact with Fujimaru for a single moment.

Seconds after, water was poured through Fujimaru dried lips, which parted immediately to welcome the so much needed refreshing liquid as he sucked greedly and spilt in his rush a great amount of it on his chest. The water ran down on his throat on the pale skin, sparkling on the wet metal of his necklace and on his nipples. Otoya tensed, his own lips shivering, desire burning in his eyes. Still, he didn't move.

Fujimaru slowly opened his eyes and blinked repeatly. "Otoya...is it you...thanks gods..." he slurred, a huge childish smile spreading on his face. He squinted.

Otoya bit slightly his lower lip, his voice hoarse when he whispered only inches away from his ear "Yes..."

"Otoya!" Maya called in a sudden firm tone. Immediately the boy stepped away from Fujimaru, coming back to her, kneeling obediently at her side, as waiting for orders.

Maya nodded in satisfation and ran a finger on the bare back of her young ally as a reward. Otoya quivered.

Suddenly their attention was caught once again by Fujimaru's confused voice: "Orihara sensei...you are here too...what...please...I...feel...It hurts..."

His eyes wide as he struggled to keep them open behind fluttering eyelids, staring at them like in the weirdest of dreams.

Maya's face sweetened at once."O...he need so much to be cared for... " she hissed in a tone only Otoya could hear. Otoya's eyes sparkled, still he kept his head low: "Please...Orihara sensei..." he begged.

Maya finally gave a contented smirk, spreading slowly her creamy legs, her heels scratching lightly the floor. She slid a hand behind his neck, cupping his head and guiding him between her tights, allowing him to crawl on her until his mouth was near hers. Behind Otoya's shoulder, she could see Fujimaru watching at them with deer eyes.

She rushed a hand on Otoya's bare chest, grazing his nipples with the tip of her nails and enjoying for a moment Otoya shuddering underneath her fingers. He was excited as hell already.

She flicked her tongue on his lips, before plunging in his mouth for a deep, slow kiss. She could feel his hard-on pushing on her flat belly and she purposely raised her thin knee in amusement, allowing him to rub slightly against her inner tight. Otoya hissed.

She narrowed her eyes, checking Fujimaru's reactions as she lapped Otoya's lips.

As she had expected, the boy's attention was completely caught by the scene. His eyes were dazzled, as he was drunk, but his chest was now starting to raise faster and, to her great joy, Maya could notice a growing bulge pushing into his tight jeans. So the meds were having their effect after all.

"O...do you like what you see...Takagi-kun?" she asked in a teasing voice, sliding the full palm on Otoya's chest as the boy grinded harder on her leg, hiding his face onto her neck. She sank her fingers in his hair, and Otoya turned to look at Fujimaru as she licked his ear. Maya felt him harden even more. She half closed her eyes.

Fujimaru was blushing. "Sensei...what are you...I feel..."

"It will soon be over, my pet...Your meds are working..." she said sweetly.

Fujimaru could confusely register in his mind she was wearing little black panties under the beautiful summer dress, before she rejected Otoya a firm hand and pulled her knees together, uniting her tights once more. She stood, walking towards Fujimaru. She was more beautiful and letal then ever in her simple turquoise dress. She towered on the boy knelt on the floor, taller than him for once, then lent on him. She could almost hear his immaculate heart pounding furiously inside his ribcage, and this simply delighted her.

She put a hand on his head, in a wicked protecting gesture, enjoying his adoring curious innocent eyes while he smiled sweetly and incoherently at her: "Sensei...I'm sorry...I feel like I've drunk too much..." Maya returned his smile, gently caressing his hair. "You don't have to worry...You do like sensei, don't you?" She raised a leg, putting her foot on his bare shouder, and she could see the delicate fluff on his nap raising in response as he shuddered. He tried to look back at her, only to find out he could see underneath her dress, the sugar slender tights of her and the black panties, and he could even smell her intoxicating scent. "Ye...yes..." he said lowering eyes, the smile turning even shy. Maya smirked. Such an hero he was, Fujimaru. She could smell his arousal, still he hadn't dared to touch her. O yes, she was his teacher after all...he owed her respect, even after what she had proved to be... and even if heavily drugged, some part of him was holding on tight to his smart irritating common sense. But not for long. He looked more awake now. So soon, there it would come...

"Such a good boy..." she said mockingly "Sensei won't hurt you, I promise...We're having all this fixed soon..." She led the hem of her skirt brushing on his head before moving the tip of her shoe up to his throat, to make him lift his head to her again. The tiny chain around his neck sparked at the touch. When she got him watching her from below, she slid a hand between her tights, stroking herself lightly. Her other hand moved to her mouth, and she slipped a finger inside, sucking it wet before passing it on Fujimaru's childish lips. She pushed on them a bit, until he opened his mouth for her, and she could feel his moist hot tongue. He hesitantly licked at it, eyes almost crossed in concentration, playing with it like a little boy in aspectation of a new game. "Does it taste good?" she asked teasingly, withdrawing her finger to put it again in her own mouth and languidly sucking back at it. "Sensei..." "Doesn't sensei taste good?" she asked once more, and this time he couldn't refrain from answering a wanton dreamy "Yes.", his voice husky with a desire he didn't know yet he was experimenting.

O, he was loosing controll.

Maya beamed, turning her attention to Otoya, who had followed the whole scene with enormous eyes, his erection growing painful in his pants. "Otoya." she called. He immediately stepped towards her.

"Takagi-kun...Here, I have a present for you..."

She roughly pushed Otoya with both hands to the wall beside Fujimaru, this time kissing him hard and deep in burning passion, devouring his mouth with lipstick red lips. Otoya moaned loudly, allowing her to take advantage of him as she moved slowly, sensually on his pale skin.

She covered the front of his black trousers with the full palm, massaging his burning lenght through the soft leather, then turned to watch her hostage with intense sparking eyes.

His hard-on was really impressive, and Maya gave a pleased grin. He was only seconds away before starting touching himself, his self content fading away at every stroke she ministrated on Otoya engorging lust.

"Go now." she said plainly.

Otoya walked towards Fujimaru, helping him on his feet, and the boy looked at him with dazzled eyes. His smile had become hesitant, but still full of trust: "Otoya...I'm hot...what are you doing with sensei?...I feel...weird."

He mindlessly rubbed the front of his jeans, eyes half closed, barely realizing how much he wanted to take them off...how much he wanted to slam what was inside them between sensei's ivory legs.

"Takagi kun...aren't you taking my present?" her voice came from far apart, as Fujimaru bent his head as craving for the sound of her as much as for her touch, feeling weird at the breath of his best friend on his skin.

"Present...?"

"Yes...So allow Otoya-kun to deliver it to you..."

Suddenly Otoya was incredibly near, and in a moment he took possession of his mouth, devouring it with the same passion Maya had used with him. He pressed Fujimaru against the wall in urge, caging him between his arms.

The idea that this was possibly wrong somehow faded before even rising as he felt Otoya's tight grinding hard against his needy cock, and he realized how much his hard-on needed carefull attentions.

Drug had finally taken controll of his mind an all he could see was blinding red lights behind closed eyelids as he gave in to Otoya's tongue, enjoying him brushing hard and slow on his groin with his leather covered leg. He moaned softly. If he had been in control enough to remember, he would have knew how long he had been wondering how was it like, all alone in his room while Haruka was sleeping in her bed and his father was not coming home again. But even then he couldn't possibly imagine it was like this, being touched by someone else. Suddenly rubbing against anything - on someone else's hand, on the wall, on his best friend hard cock - seemed to be the most natural thing in the world.

Otoya slipped a hand on Fujimaru's jeans, cupping his painful erection, and the boy jerked instinctively trying to dive into the gesture, deepening wildly his kisses.

He whined helplessly when Otoya left his mouth, continuing all the same to stroke his cock through the fabric in a frustrating, light way. He faintly heard him falling on his knees and he completely forgot his face.

And then Maya was on him, her unexpected very smell sending shivers down his spine, the touch of her hardened nipples underneath her dress on his bare chest drawing him completely mad. She slowly licked at his ear, deliberately breathing in it, then leaving a wet trace to his mouth, grabbing his silver necklace to pull him closer, and starting to kiss him fiercely, while stroking his shoulders with her long perfect nails.

Underneath them, Otoya had unbuttoned Fujimaru's trousers, setting his impressive hard-on free from its cotton cage. Maya lent on Fujimaru's chest, casting a look, and smirked. She watched Otoya take Fujimaru's cock in his mouth, causing the boy to suffocate a satisfied groan on her throat he was devotedly cherishing with his tongue, and giggled.

She slowly started grinding against Fujimaru's tight, as she freed one arm from the dress to allow him to suckle at her breast. Fujimaru took the nipple in the mouth and looked at her with wide adoring, lusting eyes, before devouring it, greedy and hungry as a baby. She tangled her fingers in his hair, feeling his uncontrollable moans vibrate on her soft skin as Otoya pumped him harder and sucked heavily at the tip, causing Fujimaru absentmindly to reach for his head with a hand and holding him down, driving him up and down, forcing Otoya to take him whole.

She caught Otoya's his big hazel eyes as he moved fast on his friend, lips reddened by the effort, a hand lazily between his own tights. She slid a finger on the boy's cheek in amusement, stroking sweetly Fujimaru's hair with other hand as he craved for her mouth again, maddened by the pleasure Otoya was giving him and by her mindblowing kisses.

She smirked narrowing her eyes, riding Fujimaru's leg with long, slowly thusts as her own arousal grew up.

She bent to flick his nipples with the tip of her tongue and Fujimaru blindly fastened his pace, as Otoya followed sucking like crazy, allowing him to thust inside him to the base of his now enourmous cock.

"So good...o so good..."

Fujimaru growled, feeling like the very edge of the earth was approaching.

"Do you like it, little Fujimaru? How cute..."

Maya took possession of his mouth once more, scratching her long nails on his chest, then finally slid a finger on his lower abdomen, to his shaft. Fujimaru's mind went blackout and he came with a groan, spilling hot and sticky in Otoya's throat.

The boy jerked back in ecstasy, and Maya smiled, helping him out of Otoya's mouth handling him with the tips of her fingers, causing Fujimaru dripping on Otoya's face.

She kissed him deeper and slowlier to let him drown in his own pleasure, stroking him when he was done to lull him in the after coital chill after Otoya had licked him clean.

"Good child..." she whispered, her smile creepingly sweet. The chain on his ankle was too short to allow him to sit, and she helped him on his knees again, his legs feeling like butter now.

Fujimaru curled contently on the floor, his eyes closed, his body still shivering with waves of lust.

Maya left him, stepping towards Otoya, who lied steps away trying to regain his breath. His face was flushed and slick and she throw at him a towel, before pushing him harshly back to the floor with the tip of her lady shoe. "Take them off", she ordered, pointing at his leather trousers with her heel. Then she was on him and she was taking care of his desperate and long neglected erection, her hands on his tiny white chest, her eyes closed. She arched her back as she took her release with some deep, slow, sensual strokes, and finally allowed him to come too, outside her of course.

Completely spent, Fujimaru had fell asleep on the floor. Maya stayed on Otoya only moments, savouring the last beams of her orgasm, then dismissed the boy brushing one hand through his hair. She stood, fixing her dress and underwear, looking at her self in the old rusty mirrow on the wall and adjusting her haircut with a fast stroke, wiping away the messy make up with some skilled gestures. She passed some lip balm on her lips, then walked towards Fujimaru, sleeping pacefully beside the wall. Her heels produced a steady sound as she moved. She crouched, carefully settled his underpants and jeans properly, then took her light coat from a hook hanging on the wall and cast it on Fujimaru's bare body. She caressed his hair.

"Isn't he nice? Falling asleep like a baby after fucking his best friend's throat..." She stood once more, still watching at him, while Otoya lingered where she had left him, his wide eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Don't be too sad, Otoya-kun...You knew it would have turn out like this, didn't you? You made him happy after all. And he won't remember this at all. Neither you being on our side...nor you being so pathetically and hopelessly in love with him."

"I'm not in love with him." he said flatly.

"What is sure, is that he is not in love with you." she replied with a malicious grin. "Now stand up and get decent. J arrives tonight and there are so many things to be done before he gets back. I'll be waiting for you upstairs."

-end-


End file.
